Viaje por carretera
by Lizethinga
Summary: Alfred y Arthur van directo a México a comer comida!, todo es tranquilo hasta que el clima se pone feo y empieza a hacer frio, pero, ese par de pervertidos encontraran una manera mejor que la calefaccion para calentarse. USUK. -FAIL SUMMARY-


**Hola!, aqui estoy con otro fic Usuk, lamento mucho el no haber publicado nada en años:(, bueno dire más al final.**

**Pareja: US/UK **

**Advertencia: Nada, yo digo quien sabe(?)**

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a su perspectivo dueño Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**_Espero y lo disfruten!_**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Alfred y Arthur estaban en un viaje en carretera directo a México...¿Qué hacian ambos en un auto rumbo a México?  
Al loco de Jones se le habia antojado comer comida mexicana y, al ir a varios restaurantes de comida mexicana en la ciudad, quedo algo decepcionado sin siquiera haber probado la comida, dijo que "_esta comida no tiene ese toque especial que tiene la verdadera" _Arthur se ahorro sus comentarios y sus dudas acerca que como el sabia cual era ese "toque especial" que la original comida mexicana tenia, pero bueno, el punto es que ya estaban ahí y no en un avion debido al mal clima, enserio, el cielo parecía estarse callendo! era una horrible tormenta.

-No sé, ni porque quieres probar comida mexicana ahorita mismo y no pudiste esperar, ni porque vengo contigo...- reclamo Arthur un poco molesto

-HAHAH~ es obvio que vienes conmigo porque... ME AMAS!

-No, de hecho es solo porque si haces cualquier tontería no tendrías a nadie que te ayudara y-... digo!, no es como si yo lo fuera a hacer, o te cuide; no no no, solo observare para pasar un buen rato. Ademas...-fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido, un poco más adelante un trailer había chocado a una camioneta y ahora estorbaban y peor aun, no le podían sacar la vuelta (pasar de lado) porque la tormenta había empeorado, ahora no se podía ver nada! por lo que tampoco podían avanzar mucho, todos los autos se detuvieron y se hizo un trafico horrible.

-OH!, Artie ahora todo se puso feo!.-dijo asombrado Alfred, sacando la cabeza hacia afuera del auto para mirar mejor el accidente

-Idiot!, mete la cabeza ahora mismo, te enfermaras!

-No hay nada de que preocuparse amor, no tengas miedo, yo tu hero te protegere~.- dijo Alfred metiendose de nuevo al coche con la cabeza toda empapada.

-Deja de decir tonterias, ahora estas todo mojado, no es mi culpa si enfermas.

Alfred hizo un puchero y trato de mover el auto un poco más, pero no pudo hacer nada, estaban totalmente atascados y el trafico y el clima cada vez peor.

-Joder, esta haciendo mucho frio...- se quejo Arthur abrazandose a si mismo.- Prende la calefaccion ya, idiota!

-Hmmm~, sabes Artie, tengo una idea mucho mejor que prender la calefaccion y abrazarse a si mismo...- Alfred le lanzo una sonrisa y una mirada pervertida a Arthur y poco a poco se fue acercando a él.

-Oh no no no, maldito pervertido, no haras NADA..- dijo Arthur haciendose para atras comprendiendo enseguida lo que tramaba Alfred

-Come on Artie, si no hacemos algo moriremos congelados...

-No moriremos si prendes la calefaccion!

-Eso no es lo más conveniente...-llego hasta Arthur y le dio un corto beso mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de la camisa del cejon.

-I-idiot!, deja de hacer tonterias y pon atencion a la carretera!

-No te preocupes amor, no avanzaremos dentro de un buen rato...

Luego de una increible lucha contra las sobrehumanas patadas de Arthur y sus dolorosos ataques a la cabeza de Alfred este pudo terminar calmandolo un poco con largos besos, logro desabrocharle el pantalon y continuaron con la idea de ponerse calientes. Digo porque enserio hacie frio aquel día!

** ...**

Un policia de transito intento decirles algo, ya que ya todos los autos habian salido de ahí, y habia dejado de llover un poco despues de que ellos empezaran a hacer sus cosas, a el pobre policia casi le da algo, apenas al acercarse un poco al auto se escuchaban los gritos de Arthur era obvio lo que pasaba allí.

Habia pasado ya más de media hora y ellos seguian con lo suyo, habian ignorado todo el ruido de afuera y se centraron en tocarse el uno al otro.

Definitivamente los viajes en carretera serian los favoritos de este par de pervertidos a partir de ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

¿Qué les parecio?_ lamento no haber publicado nada en muchoo tiempo T^T no sé que me paso!, pero prometo que no dejare que pase tanto tiempo en publicar otra historia de nuevo~ _

_Esta idea esta basada en experiencia propia, venia de Chihuahua a mi ciudad en el auto y el clima se puso horrible ._., al voltear atras vi a una pareja de mujer y hombre besandose, CASI TRAGANDOSE!, cuando empezamos a avanzar un poco ellos aun no se movian XD_

_Si me dejan un review aunque sea con una carita así ":3" sería muuy feliz _

_Los amo!, cuidense, espero y les haya gustado! hasta la proxima!_


End file.
